Guidelines
These are the rules for all of the Wikis. Please respect them as this Wiki barely has any special rules. * Wikis and fandoms are communities, and that means you take care of each other. So treat people well, and talk to each other, and you will have a better chance of building a great community together. * It goes without saying that harassment, threats, bullying and intimidation are not okay. But try to go further, and speak up for others if you see them being attacked - not by attacking back, but by trying to calm the situation and help people get along. * The Internet is a wonderful place but it's not the same as the offline world. You can never be sure who you are talking to online, or that they will always be friendly. So always protect yourself by keeping private stuff private. * It's especially important not to try and get personal or account info from people under 18, but it's often unnecessary and even rude to bother anyone, regardless of age, for information about their offline life. Please keep your identity private, especially if you are a minor. * Communities work best when they have lots of interesting stuff to bring in new readers and convert them to new editors. So the more good content you can add, the better chance the wiki has of becoming successful. * Remember that the content is what brings the community to the wiki; it is what you have in common, so focusing on that will help bind the community together * I believe in the open source movement. Creating content that can be shared and enjoyed by others is a big part of what we do. But, that doesn't mean we should ignore other's rights. Whether you use text, or images under license, with the author's permission, or under "fair use" guidelines, it's always polite to give the proper attribution. * You are responsible for keeping your account secure. Let us know straight away if you think someone has accessed your account. If your brother gets onto your computer and vandalizes wikis, it's the account (so, you) that will be held responsible. That could lead to your account being disabled. * Do not do anything illegal, or encourage others to do so either. That includes linking to illegal content (like streams, full episodes, illegal advertisements, and bad stuff) or influencing people to do things some of these characters do in my stories. * Kangaroos has a diverse arrangement of characters, and a diverse community, so we do not allow homophobic language, ethnic slurs or religious hate. This means no language or content that encourages hatred or violence, or that disparages others on the basis of their race, gender, sexuality, religion, disability, country and so on. ** Even language context matters - something that might be OK in a 2004 black guy rap is probably not OK on an image caption meant for kids by kids. But even "don't get mad i didn't mean it" language is offensive, so don't do it. ** Other than this, swear words are allowed, but words that are censored on TV (e.g. f**k, s**t) are censored here. * Artistic nudity is allowed on here, but not straight-out p*rny p*rn sexy sex. I'd rather not know every girl your favorite character would get dirty with if they were in your setting, thank you very much. ** For text, content that just mentions characters have sex is likely to be OK. But content that describes exactly ''how ''they have sex, even with an MA label slapped on it, is not. Content that describes violent or non-consensual sex is expressly prohibited. ** This is especially not OK in the fanfiction areas of the wiki, as they have bright, pretty colors that can lure kids. * Don't try to fool people into believing you are someone else. That means don't impersonate other users, or anyone else - including famous people, fictional characters, family members, or even a pet. This is especially the place for wikis like mine, the most ambitious crossover in history. * The internet is not your business website. Even if you do have one, it's your website, not the entire internet. Do not use the forums or comments to advertise other sites or services without the consent of the creator. A link to another site might be useful information on a page, but not if its' purpose is to advertise that site. Even worse is if you are adding the link repeatedly, or in places where it's totally off-topic. * Speaking about that, "spam" can also mean repeatedly pasting the same thing or little spurts of words or copypaste on wikis or in chat, even if it's not an advert. Don't do that either. * No @everyone allowed without being an admin. Category:Important